


heavy is the crown that's always hidden

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [34]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: “You need a Guardian,” Lamia says, “and I need a mistress. Take me.”





	heavy is the crown that's always hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Cassandra Cillian’s magic shines like liquid fire. “You need a Guardian,” Lamia says, “and I need a mistress. Take me.”

“I had a Guardian,” Cassandra answers. “I would’ve let this world die for her, and she didn’t let me. How can I take another?”

“I will protect you, and you won’t ever need to choose the world over me. Let me guard your back, my liege.”

Cassandra nods, slowly, and Lamia’s heart sings. She kneels, and bends her head, and touches her lips to the hem of Cassandra’s cloak, and the magic fills her parched throat like water, like joy.


End file.
